Piper Commentates
"All I saw was a potato!" Piper Commentates, on The Creature Channel, is second in command. She works diligently and helps out in any way she can. Piper is the host of her own channel that shares the name of Piper Commentates. Physical Description Piper Commentates is a dark energy sorcerer vampire, one of three in the known universe. Piper has never made a live-action appearance on the channel before. She is rarely in the same building when Plásma is recording, as to not be a distraction. She instead spends that time in The Lair reading or working. In The Creature Council Chronicles, the character Viviana Knight is a younger (older) version of Piper Commentates, who makes her first appearance as the antagonist of the season seven episode The Vampire. Mainly Piper is seen in The Rift as a light grey Alicorn. She has bright blue cat eyes and a flowing black mane and tail. Her cutie mark is two red hearts crossing over each other. When she was affected by The Grey Spell, her mane and tail was flatter and shorter and was cut into a more Human way. Her bright blue eyes and red cutie mark both lost its color. Her ears were permanently dropped down, showing her sadness. Her Minecraft skin has not yet been seen. It will be seen in the upcoming series of "Creature Channel Visual Novel" and "Mafia Town." Background For a full background of Piper Commentates, please visit the Viviana Knight page. Role on the Channel Piper Commentates spends most of her time in the rift, where she does most of the editing on the channel. Another Character records the content, Jerry separates it from other videos, Piper edits the bulk of that content and Plásma makes final touches. Aside from making edits, Piper is currently working on her own series on the channel. This series will share her name of Piper Commentates and she will be the host of it. She is attempting to come up with a proper theme and genre that fits the overall layout of the channel. Thanksgiving / Christmas With My Family In these two holiday videos, Piper, along with Tokai, is invited to Plásma's family gathering during Thanksgiving and Christmas. Both times, Piper, Tokai, and even Plásma show faces of nervousness and concern. Meditation / Humanities Destruction Piper appears in The Rift working on her computer in the main corridor. Anti-Plásma appears behind her and unknown to her, he controls her mind for use later. Her eyes and magic turned completely black. When Anti-Plásma leaves, Piper continues her business as if nothing happens. On Halloween of that year, Anti-Plásma attacks Plásma Prime, using Piper and Tokai as mind-controlled drones. They again have completely have blacked-out eyes. The Potato Child In The Potato Child, Piper plays the role of the mother who has taken her son to the doctor because he has mysteriously transformed into a potato. Here she and Plásma are voiced by one of his friends from film camp. An Ode to Mothers At the end of An Ode to Mothers, Piper is seen with Plásma and his mom as if she was her mom as well. You Spelled That Wrong You Spelled That Wrong is used as a way to show how The Grey Spell effected Piper. Lennan and Piper have a conversation about how the community has been spelling his name wrong. Piper can only respond with "Oh, we should probably fix that." in which Lennan follows "we should." She seems very un-caring and monotoned. Plásma Noir | The Grey Spell During Plásma's interrogation, it is revealed that Piper's condition has regressed further. "feels odd, human even. Kind of depressed and sluggish." Piper is seen sitting alone in the Piper Commentates set finding it hard to stay awake. Work on "Piper Commentates" Piper Commentates ''is a faction channel to ''The Creature Channel ''and is ran by Piper Commentates. She states that "We're so disconnected from each other these days" so here she uploads six videos a week that expresses different ways for people to "Get to Know each other." She'll also produce things like podcasts, bloopers, and behind the scenes from her upcoming main channel series. These videos will be uploaded on that seventh day. Trivia * Like Plásma being ''The Creature Channel counterpart to Christopher Harris, Piper is The Creature Channel counterpart * Piper choses to not go by her real name of Viviana Knight as it reminds her of her family ** She choses a name similar to Plásma's (Piper) last names of "Harris" and "Commentates" * Piper is technically older than Plásma by one year but was de-aged after being defeated in The Vampire * The original concept for Piper Commentates the series was that of a talk show. ** This idea was scrapped because as the channel grew and the idea no longer fit the channel. Category:The Creature Channel Category:Female Category:Channel Owners Category:Vampires Category:Alicorns Category:Characters __NOEDITSECTION__